1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of special containers in general and, in particular, to a box which is specifically designed to facilitate the dispensing of spaghetti.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,781; 3,981,430; 4,142,635; 4,216,861; and 4,377,237, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse specialized container constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical construction for spaghetti boxes that is designed to overcome the problems that are encountered with most conventional spaghetti box constructions.
In particular, the conventional spaghetti box constructions fall into two distinct categories wherein both categories involve a generally elongated rectangular box; wherein one category has a large mouthed opening which invariably dispenses a larger quantity of spaghetti than is needed, necessitating a portion of the dispensed spaghetti to be returned to the container; and, wherein the other category has an undersized opening that not only limits the quantity of spaghetti that can be dispensed at any one time, but which also traps the ends of the strands of spaghetti against the planar surface adjacent to the container opening.
In this latter instance, the user must jiggle and shake the box to align the ends of the strands of spaghetti with the box opening and not only is the process time consuming, but it also results in the breakage of the fragile strands of spaghetti.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved spaghetti box dispenser construction having angled interior walls which serve to funnel the strands of spaghetti towards the box opening and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.